The Fullbusters
by LunarDragon27
Summary: Alex joined Fairy Tail with her brother, Grey, after their master, Ul was killed by Deliorah. Now she and him are a part of Fairy Tail. (Sorry! I suck at summaries!)


**Chapter One**

"Gray!" I whined. "Natsu!" They were fighting again. "Why can't you guys just get along?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Gray looked at me. So did Natsu.

"Get along? I'll never get along with Pointy-Eyes over here!" Gray said.

"Droopy-Eyes!" Natsu retorted. They started to fight each other, again. I rolled my eyes, whispering under my breath; "Why?". MiraJane came up behind me, laughing.

"Sorry you have to deal with them." MiraJane said. I smiled at her.

"I kind of wish Erza was here." I said, hanging my head as I sighed. "Guess that's to much to ask for right now." I watched Gray and Natsu destroy a table.

"Well, you are S-Class like Erza. Why not enforce that you're S-Class?" MiraJane asked. I shrugged.

"Eh. It'll be fine." I said. I sat down, still watching them wreck stuff. "You guys are like children." I said.

"I can't believe we're going on this mission." I said to Gray, giving him the dead-eyed look. He laughed.

"You're gonna have so much fun!" He said, patting my head. I pushed his arm away.

"Stop it!" Gray laughed again. The train bounced as it went over a hill, knocking Gray out of the seat. I laughed this time. Gray stumbled back into his seat next to me and nudged me in the arm.

"Come on." Gray said, smirking. "The train's stopping."

Gray and I walked along the dirt road to the mountain, his arm on my head as if it were an arm rest. I sighed.

"I can't believe we're doing this job for only three hundred thousand jewel." I said.

"Alex." Gray said. "Come on, it's gonna be fun!" I pushed him into the bush.

"You're right. That was fun." I said, laughing as he popped out, covered in leaves.

"Alex!" Gray shouted. I started running as he chased me. We both laughed as he caught up to me and we rolled down a hill. I landed on the ground, unharmed. Gray landed in another bush. I laughed.

"Haha." I helped him up. "It seems I win, again." I said. Gray brushed himself off.

"Alright, alright." He said. "At least we are now at the mountain. Where's the trolls?" I tapped his arm and pointed. The trolls were hunkering toward us. Two trolls.

"I get the bigger one." I said, smirking. Gray looked at me.

"Um, what?"

"I call the bigger one." I said. I placed my right hand, balled into a fist, on it's side in my left hands open palm. "Ice Make: Whip!" A thin ice whip appeared in my hand and I flicked my wrist, sending the whip that wrapped around the ankle of the bigger troll. I yanked as hard as I could and the troll fell face first into the dirt.

"Nice." Gray said. "You're getting better with your Ice Make."

"Well, yeah. I'm your little sister. It's not like I won't be better than you." I said. I started to run away from Gray as the smaller troll started to charge at us. I dragged the bigger troll with my, making a fire sword in my hand by simply saying; "Fire Make: Sword!". I leaped off a tree as the troll swung one of its huge fists at me, and I landed on it's hard back, impaling him with the flame sword. The troll started to fall over and I leaped off it's back, landing on the ground and going into a roll before looking back up, grinning.

"Done!" I called to Gray. Gray seemed to have trouble with his smaller troll. I smirked. "Need help?" I asked as Gray barely dodged a blow from the troll.

"No!" He called back. He did the very same thing I had done to do my Ice Make and he said; "Ice Make: Hammer!" And the troll fell after a mighty blow to the head. Gray let out a relieved sigh as I came over to him.

"Took you longer to deal with the smaller one." I said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" Gray said, giving me a playful punch in the shoulder. I punched him back.

"Now, shall we go get our small reward?" I asked. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." I grabbed his hand and tugged him back up the hill to town.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story! ^.^

I do not own any characters or places other than my OC Alex.


End file.
